choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Rules of Engagement Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 1 'Nana' First mentioned here, Nana was the grandmother of Main Character and her siblings. Her last will is the reason for them to join the cruise on the Ember of the Sea. She goes on to play an important role via her letters to Main Character, Brother, Bookish Sister, Party-Girl Sister and Cousin that the player gets to read throughout the series. When Nana was about the age of the siblings, she went on a cruise and met her husband. In Book 2, Chapter 3, Bookish Sister mentions that Nana had a secret banana bread recipe. Nana appears offscreen in a flashback during a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 5 when Brother talks to her on the phone. Then it revealed that she is one of the reasons why everyone thinks Elena is Brother's girlfriend: Brother told her that Elena picked the Christmas present for her and his sisters immediately assumed they were together. Nana heard it and said she could finally rest easy knowing he is not alone. He didn't want to correct her. In a premium scene of Chapter 12, Brother tells Elena that Nana used to spoil him and his siblings when they got sick. In Book 3, Chapter 1, the siblings receive new letters from her containing some items of special meaning. Main Character gets the blue ribbon that Nana wore when she found out that she was pregnant with the siblings' mother. Brother gets the engagement ring that Pop Pop once gave to Nana. Party-Girl Sister gets an antique compass. Bookish Sister gets a candle that she has to light together with a special person during a floating lantern ceremony in Istanbul. This is where Nana and Pop Pop kissed for the first time and lit a candle together. Cousin's letter includes the family photo of Nana, Cousin and the four siblings. Nana chose wedding planner Carmen and the location for Main Character's wedding. It is the place where a photo was taken of Nana and the siblings' mother. Nana had promised Main Character to go there together, but they never did. Main Character also reveals that Nana wanted her grandchildren to remember their Filipino roots. Nana signed Party-Girl Sister up for Singkil dance classes. Nana is originally from Fuijan province and first traveled to Manila and finally to the USA. In Book 3, Chapter 7, Bookish Sister attends a film festival and learns that Nana was the most generous sponsor in the history of this festival and accepts the award posthumously on Nana's behalf. Chapter 2 'Pop Pop' First mentioned here, Pop Pop was Nana's husband and the grandfather of Main Character and her siblings. Nana met him when she was about the age of the siblings and went on the same cruise. They shared their first kiss in Istanbul. He was the one to propose. In Iceland, they decided to have children together when they saw a couple playing with their daughter. Chapter 7 'Dog' He is a birthday present for Claire Pierce, who gets out of his gift box and goes into the kitchen looking for food. Party-Girl Sister tries to put him back into his box while Carter distracts Claire. Chapter 13 'Waiter' When the Business Guy takes Katie to Paris for a date, the waiter takes their order. His character model will be used for Daniel in the Royal Romance series. Chapter 15 'Crewmember' Little is known about him. ''Trent'' uses him to get ''Katie'' to unknowingly sign the marriage license to him by telling her that they are visas. This is most likely unwittingly since as far as we know he doesn't speak Cordonian. He appears uncomfortable during the entire exchange. He reappears in Book 2, Chapter 13 and then it is revealed that he is the concierge. He got Audrey tickets to L.A. when she decided to leave the ship. Pixelberry gave him the same outfit as Chaz, another character in the Rules of Engagement series. His appearance was also used for a Front Desk Clerk in LoveHacks, Book 2. 'Police Officer' When ''Leo'' takes Katie to see the sunset on private property, she catches them and is ready to arrest them. You learn later that Leo told her who he was in order to get the two of them out of trouble. Pixelberry gave her the same face, eye color, hair color and skin color as Leila, a character in The Freshman and The Sophomore series and as Isa, the principal in High School Story, Book 2. Chapter 17 'Bouncer' When you and ''Dean'' are on a date, he is a bouncer at a club you can go into for diamonds. His appearance is shared with Randall Grimes and one of the bikers from the LoveHacks series. Chapter 18 'Captain John' The captain of the cruise ship, Ember of the Sea. He is mostly seen at official events since the main characters do not interact with him much. ''Nicole'' and Audrey play a game where they steal his hat from him to see if they can as part of Audrey trying to get Nicole to loosen up and enjoy life more like Nana wanted her to. As a result of this he is better disposed to like ''Jess'' over Nicole. Although not much is known about him, he appears in all three books that take place on the cruise and plays a part in some major events of the story. Among them Jess being put in the position where she quits her job at Nomade so that Blake can keep his job rather than have Blake and Jess relationship looked at too closely when ''Mallory'' points out that Blake is showing too much favor to her. The favor is earned, but if John looked too closely, he would likely discover things they didn't want him to know and Blake would be fired. He bears a heavy resemblance to Alejandro, as well as Lancelin St. Claire from The Royal Romance series. Book 2 Chapter 3 'Random Girl' When Bookish Sister and Paolo get their first task to find out the problem with the sunscreen Le Prosy, they go to a London park and Paolo takes of his shirt to draw attention. This girl approaches him. She resembles Vanessa Kingsley from James: Masquerade Ball. 'Random Guy' While Paolo is talking to the random girl, Bookish Sister approaches this random guy. She can either take the same approach as Paolo, trip him or persuade him. If she tries to persuade him, he will tell her that he is already wearing SPF 150 and Bookish Sister will mention that the sunscreen has SPF 1000. He will tell her that the name of the sunscreen sounds like leprosy. He resembles Todd from Most Wanted. Chapter 4 '???' He appears if Main Character and Bartender choose to search a dive bar for the speakeasy. He won't answer any of Main Character's questions but will give them quote as a hint for both the location of the speakeasy and the author of the password. He resembles one of the bikers from the LoveHacks series. 'Actress' She appears in the theater together with Actor. Main Character and Bartender have to recite the password to them. Actress resembles Rose Blake. 'Actor' He appears together with Actress. He tells you in rhymes that you have to deliver them the password for them to show you the secret door. He resembles Trystan Blake. 'Jon Contrado' At the speakeasy, Bartender tells you about his best friend. They met in Hawaii when Bartender was still a child and his father was stationed there. They grew up together and they always had each others backs. They both enlisted after high school. Jon became a navy pilot and Bartender became a SEAL. Bartender was on a tour when he heard that Jon died. He then decided to finish his contract, got a bartending license and started working as busboy. Chapter 10 'Driver' After waking up to realize that Paolo stole her security badge to Mansingh Transglobal, ''Nicole'' is trying to get to the building in time for her presentation with Paolo so that she can still potentially get the internship. Near the beginning of the dash for the building a limo driver pulls up and offers her a ride. She can accept the ride and get there without any fuss or choose to run the whole distance in order to save the money the limo ride would cost. His appearance is used many times over the course of various series. It is was first used for the Pilot in Most Wanted. 'Security Guard' When Nicole reaches Mansingh Transglobal without her security badge, she still has to get into the building. There is a security guard she has to convince to let her into the building. No matter what she tries, eventually, she does get into the building for her presentation. Her appearance is used earlier in the series as a police officer who busts ''Katie'' and ''Leo'' when they are trespassing on private property. Chapter 15 'Boss' A premium flashback scene reveals how Brother chose to start his own firm: Brother was working for this unnamed boss who refused to accept a pro bono case of domestic violence. The conversation escalated and Boss suspended Brother who answered that he quit. According to Brother, Boss had five dogs and bought himself a World' Best Boss mug to display in his office. He resembles Frank from LoveHacks, Book 2. 'Chapter 16' 'Groom' Party-Girl Sister and Blake are able to attend his wedding together. Party-Girl Sister notices he looks downcast and approaches him. He tells her he is having trouble with his speech since he is used having a script. Party-Girl Sister can tell him to tell the story how they met, and it is revealed that some time ago, he had a severe accident while shooting a film in Tanzania. He woke up in hospital and was told to never be able to work on a movie set again but she was there to help him and gave him hope. He resembles Ryan Summers. Book 3 Chapter 3 'Ava Sloan' Ava is ''William'''s mother. She only appears if Main Character is engaged to William. She shares the same forename as Ava Cunningham, a character from the It Lives In The Woods book. 'Elsie' Elsie is ''Dean'''s younger sister. Like her brother, she was in the Navy. They are both competitive when it comes to challenges like playing soccer. Elsie and her brother are shown to have a strong sibling bond as mentioned by Bartender: she has a bad habit of being overprotective of him every since they were kids. She also stood up for him when he was being bullied. She only appears if Main Character is engaged to Bartender. Chapter 13 'Charming' Charming is only seen in a flashback scene of Book 3, Chapter 13 where it is revealed that he is the father of Cousin's baby Amelia. They had a one night stand which resulted in her getting pregnant. Cousin told him about her pregnancy but he didn't want to be involved with the baby's life. His real name was never revealed. His character model is similar to Victor, a character from The Haunting of Braidwood Manor and a bartender named Billy in Red Carpet Diaries Book 1, Chapter 8. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:Groups